vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kars
Summary The leader of the Pillar Men, he and his two associates are revived in the 1930s when the Nazis unintentionally awaken them. His goal is to augment a stone mask with the Red Stone of Aja, allowing the stone mask's tendrils to pierce his and the other Pillar Men's brains and make them into Ultimate Lifeforms. He is named after the Cars. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-C Name: Kars or commonly refered to as "Cars" Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Classification: '''Pillar Man Vampire '''Age: 12000+ years Destructive Capacity: At least city block level+ via powerscaling (stronger than Tarkus or even Part 1 Dio) | Small town level (has 100 times the power of Joseph Joestar, his powers amplified million-fold also caused a super-eruption that pushed tons of lava into space) Range: Extended melee range with weapons created from his body, several dozen meters with projectiles in ultimate form, can control, transform, and manipulate creatures from kilometers away Speed: At least supersonic+ (should be faster than Santana), possibly several times hypersonic at the very least, FTL+ reactions/attack speed (blocked an ultraviolet beam from very close range after it was fired) Lifting Strength: At least Class 20+ (could very easily be argued to be higher if we take the other Pillar Men and Dio's strengths into account) Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class PJ Durability: At least city block level+ | Likely city/mountain level+ (survived a powerful volcanic eruption at ground zero, the eruption being stated to be more powerful than any atomic bomb humans could produce) his regeneration, reactive evolution and his lack of Pillar Man weaknesses make him very difficult to kill Stamina: Unknown in Base Form, effectively limitless in Ultimate Form Standard Equipment: Bladed appendages from his legs and arms Intelligence: Very cunning, 400+ IQ, many years of battle experience, mastered our language in a mere day or two, learned how to use the Ripple flawlessly upon first time trying it, very thorough and can give Joseph a run for his money in the area of battle strategy Powers and Abilities: Absorption of any organic matter, super strength, speed, durability, endurance, regeneration (somewhere in the High-Tier provided the attack isn't Ripple-backed), immortality (types 1 and 3), can contort and manipulate his body in various ways, in his Ultimate Form, he has a reactive evolution ability and can create and control various different creatures from his body (Cars used his rapid evolution to grow a shell to protect him from the immense 1000+ degree heat of magma as his previously created shield failed, this shield was made of bubbles. As a result of this, a layer of air is formed between the lava and the body, isolating it from the heat, this allows one to stay active for a few minutes even inside lava), eyesight equal to that of a space telescope, antennas that can detect both heat and air movement, super hearing (can distinguish from a bat scream to a whale chant), can dismantle his skeleton on a cellular level in order to take on the shape of any kind of human or animal, has feathers that harden like the shell of an armadillo, and with that can deflect even heavy artillery fire thanks to the grease on the surface of the feathers (these can be used offensively as well as defensively to Cars' advantage - according to Joseph these feathers are akin to knives) Weaknesses: Hamon ignores his regen. Sunlight and turns his body into stone, concentrated UV-light can be deadly to him | Suicidal overconfidence Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Light Mode (光の流法（モード） 'Hikari' no Mōdo?):' Kars' power is that of light, he is able to produce bladed appendages from his arms and legs and use these to reflect blinding light toward his enemies. He uses his body manipulation to turn his bone and veins into rapidly spinning chainsaw-like blades that reflect light. It is from the reflections of these claws that gives Kars's Light Blades (輝彩滑刀 Kisai Kattō?) their shining intensity. Strong enough to bisect a moving car and can use them with enough speed to slice apart a barrage of armor-piercing machine gun rounds. '-Bodily Manipulation:' As with the other Pillar Men, Kars also has the same body manipulation capabilities shared by his companions. When he gains the power of the Red Stone, Kars's bodily manipulation abilities are enhanced to the genetic level, to the point where he is capable of reactive evolution. Kars was also shown to be able to mutate parts of his body into various living creatures and control them accordingly whilst in his ultimate form. '-Evolution (Ultimate Form only):' Can alter his DNA in any way he wishes, from creating man-eating squirrels and sprouting wings to auto-evolving an immunity to fire, sun, and the Ripple/Hamon (Infact, he gains an reactive evolution ability). Has incredible regenerative abilities, even being able to regenerate from being drowned and disintegrated in lava. '-Hamon (波紋):' In his Ultimate Form, Kars is shown using the Hamon. This Hamon is shown to be hundreds of times stronger than Joseph's Hamon, able to melt human flesh and according to Stroheim, comparable to the intensity of the Sun itself. Other: -JJBA directory thread Key: Base Cars | Ultimate Cars Notable Victories Dio Brando (JJBA ) Dio Profile Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Vampire Category:Manga Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Hamon Users Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Manga Characters